You Can't Stop the Beat
by pieface98
Summary: HOA version of the victorious pilot, with a twist. FABINA 3rd genre friendship
1. Can't Stop the Beat

**A HOA version of the victorious pilot! With an ALTERNATE ENDING!  
>Characters~<br>Nina- Tori, Fabian- Andre, Mara- Trina, Mick- random person I made up, Amber- Kat, Alfie- Robbie, Patricia- Jade, and Jerome- Beck.**

Nina's POV

I sat in my living room, when my 'sister' Mara walked in.

"NINA!" she yelled, "My friend Fabian is coming over to help me rehearse for the big showcase at my school."

My life's a little different then everyone else's. When I was six, my parents died in a car crash. I was put up for adoption and soon an English family adopted me. They had a daughter my age named Mara. She was sweet and very welcoming. We instantly became friends. Dealing with my parent's death was tough, especially since it was topped off with me moving to a new country. But, Mara took a little bit of the edge off and her parents loved me like their own child.

"Okay." I sighed, "Where should I go?"

"Nowhere!" Mara said, "I would love your opinion and for you to meet Fabian."

"Oh great. I'm so excited to meet another person more talented than me." I said.

"Nina, maybe if you actually opened your mouth and tried to sing, you'd know that you are talented." Mara told me, "And maybe you'd get into the performing arts school that me and Fabian go to."

"Yeah, very funny. Even if I did try and sing, I would _suck_." I laughed. Mara shook her head and walked off to her room.

Suddenly, a boy with wet brown hair and a nice smile ran in, shaking his hair out, and carrying a guitar case. I laughed.

"Mara?" the guy said, looking around then noticing me, "You are not Mara."

"You look like a giant, wet, dog." I laughed.

"Well," he said lifting the curtains, "It's raining."

"Well yeah." I laughed again, "Ever heard of an umbrella?"

"I guess I just thought my guitar case would work as one if I held it over my head and ran." He said.

"And I'm guessing that didn't work." I smiled.

"No, I just ended up dropping it on my head." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Nina." I smiled.

"Fabian." He said, "And I am not a wet dog."

I giggled and Mara came back down.

"Oh, great you've met!" she smiled, "Fabian, Nina here is going to help us."

I faced my sister, "I'm what?"

"Yeah, please!" she pleaded.

"Fine," I sighed, "But I will not sing!"

"Okay, I officially don't like you." Fabian laughed.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Who doesn't like singing? I love it." Fabian told me.

"Oh," Mara said, "It's not that she doesn't like singing, she just refuses to."

"Enough Mara!" I shouted, "I refuse to sing because I am me and I know I have an awful voice."

We practiced Mara's song, she was doing a song called, "You Got the Beat," from the movie Hairspray.

Mara was amazing. She just sounded so perfect. She was the reason I didn't sing. I mean how could I possibly compete with her? She was perfect and if I opened my mouth to sing and I was even a little good the only thing people would say would be, 'she's pretty good, but her sister's better.' But more than likely they would say, 'she is awful!' Fabian was really amazing at guitar and piano. He played the piano for the first past of the song then had four seconds to switch to his guitar. He did it without trouble. I helped with choreography a little and by the end of the practice session I had everything memorized. And I wasn't the one performing! Fabian and I somehow always ended up looking at each other at the same time and our eyes met. He always smiled at me. He was really nice and had a very nice smile to match.

"I don't know about you guys but I am stopping the beat right now!" I laughed, "I'm exhausted!"

"Same." Fabian smiled.

"Yeah." Mara laughed, "You guys thirsty?"

"You know it!" I yelled, "OJ me, now!"

Mara laughed.

"So, Nina how long are you staying in England? Are your parents here?" Fabian suddenly asked.

Mara dropped the orange juice in her hand and I just sat there shocked.

"Nice move Mara." Fabian laughed, obviously not noticing me.

"Excuse me." I said getting up from the table and walking out to the balcony.

I stared at the stars wondering if my parents were looking down on me. If they were, were they proud? Did they like the person that I turned out to be? What if they didn't? Do they just shake they're head at me? These thoughts brought tears to my eyes, but I wiped them away when I heard Fabian.

"Nina," he said. I turned around to face him and he looked upset, "I'm really sorry."

I smiled, "It's okay. You didn't know. But now you do, so if you ever mention it again I'll have to kick your ass."

He laughed joining me at the edge of the balcony.

"Do you think they're proud of me?" I blurted, "Well, why would I ask you I just met you today?"

Fabian laughed slightly, "Even if I didn't know you at all, I know that they are proud of you. No matter who you are or where you are."

"Thanks Fabian," I smiled, "That means a lot."

Fabian, Mara, and I rehearsed the song multiple times before the big night finally arrived a month later. Me and Fabian became good friends. I sat backstage the night of the showcase because Mara wanted me back there before the show to help with a little extra practice.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Mara sang and did the next move, but she suddenly tripped and fell.

"Oww!" she shouted, holding her ankle.

"Mara!" I shouted, "What happened?"

"I don't know!" she shouted, "I think I twisted my ankle!"

Fabian suddenly walked in with his guitar on his back, chewing on a banana.

"Hey guys, we're up in two more perform-" Fabian stopped and looked at Mara, "Oh crap."

I nodded, "You can say that again."

"I'll get someone," Fabian said turning around immediately spotting someone who I assumed was a teacher, "Mr. Winkler! Mara's hurt!"

"What?" Mr. Winkler said approaching Mara.

Fabian brought over and ice pack and put in on Mara's ankle, who winced in pain.

"Hey guys," Mick, Mara's boyfriend who also attended the school for his great acting said, "Mars what happened?"

"Oh hey Mick," Fabian said, "I think she twisted her ankle, right Nina?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"She can't perform tonight." Mr. Winkler said.

"Who's gonna take her place?" Mick asked.

"Anyone who knows the song and dance moves." Mr. Winkler replied.

"Her sister Nina does," Fabian said.

My eyes widened and I smacked his arm. Mick laughed, "Nice hit Nina."

"Do you really?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"No! Nope, not at all! I don't even go to this school!" I lied, panicking.

"Yes she does, she basically choreographed it!" Fabian said, "And who cares if you don't go to this school?"

"I do!" I yelled at him, "I don't even have a dress."

"Mine is right there and we're the same size." Mara said. **(on my profile)**

"Great!" Mr. Winkler said, "Get ready!"

"What? No!" I shouted as Fabian pushed me into a dressing room and threw the dress at me.

Soon I was being shoved onto a stage. Fabian gave me a thumbs up from his position at the keyboard and smiled. I gave a small smile in return and faced the huge crowd.

"_You can't stop an avalanche _

_As it races down the hill _

_You can try to stop the seasons, _

_But you know you never will _

_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet _

_But I just cannot stand still _

_Cause the world keeps spinnin' _

_Round and round _

_And my heart's keeping time _

_To the speed of sound _

_I was lost till I heard the drums _

_Then I found my way _

_Cause you can't stop the beat _

_5, 6, 7, 8"_

I sang the song and immediately started the dance to the faster part. I was actually having fun!

"_Ever since this old world began _

_A woman found out if she shook it _

_She could shake up a man _

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it _

_The best that I can today _

_Cause you can't stop _

_The motion of the ocean _

_Or the sun in the sky _

_You can wonder if you wanna _

_But I never ask why _

_If you try to hold me down _

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say _

_That you can't stop the beat! _

_You can't stop a river _

_As it rushes to the sea _

_You can try to stop the hands of time _

_But you know it just can't be _

_And if they try to stop us Mara, _

_I'll call the N Double A C P _

_Cause the world keeps spinning _

_Round and round _

_And my heart's keeping time _

_To the speed of sound _

_I was lost til I heard the drums _

_Then I found my way _

_Cause you can't stop the beat _

_Ever since we first saw the light _

_A man and woman liked to shake it _

_On a Saturday night _

_So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it _

_With all my might today _

_'Cause you can't stop _

_The motion of the ocean _

_Or the rain from above _

_You can try to stop the paradise _

_We're dreamin' of _

_But you cannot stop the rhythm _

_Of two hearts in love to stay _

_Cause you can't stop the beat! _

_You can't stop today _

_As it comes speeding down the track _

_Child, yesterday is history _

_And it's never coming back _

_Cause tomorrow is a brand new day _

_And it don't know white from black _

_Yeah! _

_Cause the world keeps spinning _

_Round and round _

_And my heart's keeping time _

_To the speed of sound _

_I was lost til I heard the drums _

_Then I found my way _

_'Cause you can't stop the beat _

_Ever since we first saw the light _

_A man and woman liked to shake it _

_On a Saturday night _

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it _

_With all my might today _

_Cause you can't stop _

_The motion of the ocean _

_Or the rain from above _

_They can try to stop the paradise _

_We're dreaming of _

_But you cannot stop the rhythm _

_Of two hearts in love to stay _

_You can't stop the beat! _

_You can't stop the beat! _

_You can't stop the beat! _

_You can't stop the beat! _

_You can't stop the beat!"_

I ended the dance in a pose that we rehearsed and took a deep breath. The curtains folded before I could see the reaction of the crowd. Fabian came from behind as I was crowded by a limping Mara, Mick, and Mr. Winkler.

"How bad was I?" I asked with a worried expression and a blush clearly present on my face.

"Nina, you were amazing!" Fabian said putting his hands on my shoulders, "If your parents weren't proud before they are defiantly proud now!

"Nina, that was breathtaking!" Mara yelled.

"Wow Nina, just wow!" Mick said.

"Nina, how did you- that was just- would you like to go to this school?" Mr. Winkler stuttered.

"I uh- no no no," I said, "I wasn't that good! I'm not good enough for this school."

"WHAT!" Mick, Mara, Fabian, and Mr. Winkler shouted.

Fabian walked off somewhere but I have no clue where.

I was arguing with them when suddenly the curtains were open and Fabian walked on stage, mic in hand.

"How are we tonight!" his voice rang through the speakers.

The crowd cheered.

"This girl," he put hand over my head, "Doesn't think she has what takes to go to school here, but I want to know what you guys think."

The crowd gave a standing ovation.

Fabian out down the mic and closed the curtain, "So will you consider it?"

I smiled, "I guess I can give it a shot."

Fabian smiled and enveloped me in a huge hug, picking me up, and spinning me in the process.

The next week I was at school in my last class before lunch, drama taught by Mr. Winkler.

I was approached by a girl with long blonde hair when I enter the classroom, "Hey you're Mara's sister right? Nina, is it?" she asked.

I knew this would happen, _you're Maras sister right? _"Yeah, I am."

"You were amazing in the showcase last Friday!" she said, "I'm Amber Millington, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt sparks, but chose to ignore them and I turned around and faced Fabian.

"Oh hey!" I smiled, jumping up and hugging him with my arms around his neck.

"Hey, how do you like the school?" he asked.

"It's really nice." I smiled, "Even through I've only been here a half and hour."

"Are you guys stepping out?" Amber asked, with a smiled.

"NO!" we both shouted, looked toward each other, and blushed.

I wish we were though. Wait, did I just think that? Oh my god, I like him!

I walked away and bumped into an unfamiliar person, causing him to spill his coffee all over him.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, "I'm so sorry! Here let me help!"

I tried to rub the coffee off but he just laughed, "I'm Jerome by the way."

"Hey newbie!" a girl shouted, "Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?"

"I spilled his coffee, I'm really sorry!" I shouted backing away and I felt Fabian's hand on my shoulder again.

"Just leave her," he whispered, "Patricia can be a real bitch sometimes."

I nodded and we walked away sitting in the first row of seats. I started to think more on what Amber said, _you're Mara's sister right? _Is that the rep I already had at this school? It was exactly what I was worried about! Maybe I should just-

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, it's just… nothing." I sighed.

"You and I both know that, that was nothing." He smiled at me.

"The first thing Amber said to me was-" I started, but was interrupted by-

"FABIAN!" a boy yelled.

"Alfie, shut up, I was having a conversation!" Fabian yelled at the boy called Alfie.

"But, I need the history homework!" he shouted, "Winkler said if I miss another I have to do two whole weeks of detention!"

"Deal with it!" Fabian yelled shooing him away, "Now you were saying?"

I attempted to speak again but Mr. Winkler started again.

"Okay guys, today we continue with our work on improv! But first we welcome our new student Nina Martin." Mr. Winkler said, "Why don't you stand up Nina?"

"That's okay." I told him. Fabian tickled my sides, making me shoot up. I glared at him as the students start to clap.

"Wait, I thought it was Nina Jaffray. She is Mara's sister!" someone shouted.

"I heard she was raised by _wolves_!" another yelled.

"Guys, cut it out!" Fabian shouted, "She was adopted, okay! She wasn't raised by wolves and her last name isn't Jaffray!"

I smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you.' He just shrugged.

"Okay," Mr. Winkler continued, "Can someone tell Nina what improv is?"

Amber raised her hand and started speaking before Mr. Winkler could even call on her, "Improv is when actors act without a script!"

"Thank you Amber." Mr. Winkler said, with a slight laugh, "Patricia, can you pick four more people and get on the stage for an improv performance."

Patricia walked on stage, "Okay, umm Jerome, Amber, Fabian, and… Nina."

I saw a devious smiled appear on her face when she said my name. I looked toward Fabian, who shrugged again. As we walked up on stage I whispered to him, "You know shrugging isn't very helpful!"

He just shrugged again and laughed.

"Okay Fabian pick a location!" Mr. Winker shouted.

"Umm, school?" Fabian asked.

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Mr. Winkler questioned.

"Ummm telling?" Fabian asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Look Fabian," Mr. Winkler said, "I know you were let in to this school because of your musical talents, but to be a good actor you have to be confidant! Now Fabian pick a location!"

"School." Fabian said confidently.

"Good, so you're all school students." Mr. Winkler told us, "Go!"

"Hey Jerome," Patricia started, "Did you see the new girl?"

"Yeah," Jerome said, "What about her?"

"She's such a loser!" Patricia laughed, "And you know what we do to losers here."

"Wait Patricia what are you doing?" Amber asked as she took her water bottle.

Patricia dumped the water on my head and laughed. Everyone stared in shock. I felt completely wrong. My problems weren't being Mara's sister, my problems were so cliché. I had a girl being mean.

"Nina…" Fabian said, attempting to put a hand on my shoulder.

But I ran out of the room instead.

I sat against the lockers, crying my heart out. I felt someone slide down next to me and I felt sparks in my arm as he touched. I knew it was Fabian. I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I should have never come here!" I cried, "It's only fifth period and I've already been humiliated."

"Nina," Fabian said shaking his head and looking at me, "You're special, you were born special. Are you going to let one mean girl get in the way of doing something you love?"

"How do you know I love it!" I snapped standing up, "I was forced to come here! By you!"

"Nina, I can tell!" he shouted, "I saw the look in your eyes when you performed on stage! Look me in the eyes right now and tell me you don't love performing!"

I couldn't.

"That's what I thought," Fabian said, "Nina, you belong here. But, if you want to quit on your first day, so be it. Far be it from me to tell you otherwise. It's a shame to waste a talent like yours though. But what do I care? I don't like quitters."

Fabian walked back to class and left me standing in the hallway with a big decision.

_You can't stop the beat!_

I had just finished watching my performance on the school website, when Mara came in.

"He's right you know?"

"Who is and about what?" I asked.

"Fabian." Mara said, "He's really upset and you know you can't quit just because Patricia was mean to you."

"Yes I can."

"Nina," Mara sighed, "Just know that I think you were really amazing. That was the best performance I've seen in years."

I thought a lot about what Mara said. It meant a lot to me to hear that from her. She really boosted my confidence and gave me the courage to walk through the doors of my fifth period drama class the next day.

When I walked through those doors everyone stared at me. Except Fabian. He just had his arms crossed over his chest in the front row.

I walked over and sat in my spot next to him.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi." He spat.

"I'm really, really sorry." I told him, "I was really rude and you were just being nice. I feel awful and you were right."

He looked toward me for the first time.

"I would really appreciate your forgiveness, Fabian. And again, I am really sorry!"

He smiled at me, "It's okay Nina."

I beamed and he held out his arms, "Come here!"

I hugged him, truly happy that I had a really great friend on my side.

"Okay guys!" Mr. Winkler said starting class, "Today we are going to play a game, the first person is going to start with the first letter of the alphabet and the next person is going to continue with the next letter. And if you don't do it right you're out. Nina, why don't you pick the first group?"

I stood up on the stage and picked some people, "Okay, Fabian, Amber, Jerome, and Patricia." I smiled.

"Okay guys," Mr. Winkler said, "Go!"

"All of my friends are on stage with me! What fun!" I smiled.

"But, I didn't think Patricia was your friend." Fabian said.

"Could be someday though." Amber continued.

"Don't think so." Jerome laughed.

"Everybody just shut up about me and the newbie!" Patricia shouted.

"Fine, new topic. Any ideas?" I said.

"Good girls gone bad? Patricia was one yesterday." Fabian laughed.

"Since when is she a good girl?" Amber asked.

"Amber!" Mr. Winkler said, "You're out."

"Poo." Amber sighed.

"Okay, H is yours Jerome!" Mr. Winkler said.

"Hmm, Amber. How could she be so stupid?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know, is she as dumb as Nina?" Patricia continued.

"Just let me slap her once?" I directed to Mr. Winkler who shook his head.

"Why are we in the middle of this?" Fabian turned to Jerome.

"Who knows." Jerome laughed.

"Jerome, Fabian!" Mr. Winkler said, "Out."

"Good." They said simultaneously.

"K is yours Patricia." Mr. Winkler told her.

"Keep me away from that stupid newbie!" Patricia shouted.

"Let's face it, I wouldn't mind if you steered clear of me!" I yelled.

"My mom is a cop! So I have a big stick to whack you with if I need to!" she shouted.

"Nope, not allowed in school." I smirked.

"Oh my god you're annoying!" she yelled.

"People can be annoying, but you're just plain mean!" I shouted.

"Q, q, uh…" Patricia struggled to find a word.

"Quiet Patricia, you don't need to say anything." I smirked, "Cuz, you're out!"

"Nina wins!" Mr. Winkler shouted.

My class clapped as Patricia ran from the room. I took a bow, very content with myself.

The bell rang and everyone filed out.

"Wait Fabian!" I stopped him as Mr. Winkler left the class. We were alone, "I just wanted to thank you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"That's not true it's your talent that got you here." He said.

I smiled, "But still if you hadn't forced me on stage that night I would have never gotten 'discovered'." I put air quotes around discovered.

"Hey, it was nothing." Fabian shrugged.

I got closer to him, stepped on my tippy toes, and whispered in his ear, "Kiss me."

I stepped down, only to have to step back up when Fabian wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me onto my toes again. As the kiss deepened I became weaker and had to wrap my arms around his neck. We pulled away when we needed a breath.

"Nina," Fabian smiled, "Would you fancy being my girlfriend?"

"Sure," I grinned, "I would fancy that."

We walked out together, fingers intertwined. Yeah, maybe I could get used to this school.

**Okay, this literally took me two days to write! I really, really, really hope you like it! Please, please, please review!**


	2. The Only Thing That Matters

**Okay, you're reviews killed me! They made me very upset that I wasn't continuing. So…**

**HERE IT IS! YOU GOT THE BEAT IS OFFICIALLY A MULTICHAP!**

**So, I hope you enjoy it because I am now working on about four stories at one time so updates are going to be less frequent.**

Nina's POV

I started to put my things in my newly decorated locker. Apparently, it's tradition to decorate it at this school. Mine is a picture of the words 'you got the beat' and some different instruments surrounding it.

"Crappy locker newbie!" Patricia shouted as she walked past me.

I rolled my eyes. I was about close my locker when I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Jerome!" I joked, hoping my gullible boyfriend would fall for it, "Fabian might see you!"

"WHAT!" Fabian yelled turning me around. I laughed at his expression.

"That was mean." Fabian smirked, "Just for that you don't get your morning kiss."

I pouted, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist. I made my blue eyes double in size and looked up at him.

"Oh, come here." Fabian half-caved opening his arms.

"It was only a joke." I said, with my head in his chest, "Can I have my kiss?"

"Fine." He smiled.

"Yay!" I stood on my tippy toes and pecked his lips and bounced back down.

"So," Fabian said, draping an arm around me as we walked to our first class, "How is your day so far?"

"Well, the usual. Patricia being mean, me not caring but telling you because I know you like know." I looked up him.

"Okay…" Fabian said. We walked into our class.

Classes went by normally. The next thing I knew, it was fifth period drama. Amber, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Fabian, Jerome, and Patricia were in that class.

I sat next to Fabian as usual and Patricia scowled at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So, Nina." Fabian said.

"So, Fabian." I smiled.

"What are you doing this Friday night?" he asked.

"If you mean tonight, then nothing." I sighed, "If only there was someone out there who could take me somewhere. Maybe a movie or a romantic dinner out."

"Would you like me to be that person?" Fabian joked.

"I don't know." I sighed, "Is there anyone else?"

"I'm going to get you, Nina." He said, scooting closer to me, "Someday when you're not expecting it, I'm gonna get you."

"Me?" I asked sarcastically scooting farther away, "What did I ever do?"

"You, like to tease me." He smiled, scooting so close to me that if I scooted any farther I would bump into Amber.

"So?" I laughed, "It's fun."

"Okay!" Mr. Winkler said, starting class right as we were about to kiss, "We are going to have a musical assignment! I will pair you with a partner and you will have to sing a duet. Now, here are the partners. Amber and Jerome, Alfie and Mara, Mick and Fabian, Nina and Patricia…"

Oh crap.

Later that day I was in the music studio trying to agree on a song to sing with Patricia.

"Look, can we just get this project done so I can stop looking at your irritating face!" Patricia shouted at me.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much!" I yelled what have I ever even done to you?"

"You are a no talent, stupid, American, bitch!" Patricia yelled at me, "No one wants you here! No one cares about you!"

"Patricia," I sighed, "I find that hard to believe considering I have a boyfriend, a sister who loves me, and friends. I know for a fact that I have talent, I know I'm smart because I have straight A's, who cares if I'm American, and if you wanted to see a bitch I'd take a look in the mirror!"

"You don't get it do you." Patricia said, "You may be talented but you'll never be as good as Mara. You'll spend your life living in her shadow and you'll never be anything but second best."

That comment really got to me. I walked out of the studio. I needed Mara.

"Mara," I said with hot chocolate in my hand and my sister next to me on the couch, "Why does she hate me?"

Mara sighed, "I'm sure she'll come around."

Suddenly the ringtone I had set for Fabian and Fabian only went off, the song 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift. I smiled and picked it up, giving Mara a 'one sec' sign.

"Hey." I said into the phone.

"Hey love," Fabian replied, "You up for that movie."

I thought for a moment, as much as I would live to spent time with my head on his chest, I really just wanted to sit home right now. What if…

"How about you come here instead? We can still watch a movie and I'll make popcorn." I offered.

"What's wrong?" Fabian said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look Nina I know you, even if I have only known you for a month and a half. I can tell that your upset about something." He said with a slight laugh escaping his lips.

"I'll tell you when you get here," I sighed, "If you come that is."

"I'll come, okay?" Fabian told me, "I'll see you soon."

"Alright," I said, "Bye."

I hung up the phone and Mara stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You really like him don't you?" she questioned a smile present on her face.

"None of your business," I said blushing.

"You do, I can tell." She smiled.

I just sat there and scrolled through the On Demand, looking for a movie to watch.

When Fabian got there, we sat under a blanket together with my head in his chest and his arm around me as I tried to find a movie.

"How about 'Sex and the City 2?" I asked.

"Okay, would you stop teasing me!" he laughed, "You can't be serious for one minute!"

"Not true!" I said.

"So true," he argued, "I dare you to try and stay serious for five minutes."

"Fine."

_30 seconds later_

"Okay this is awful!" I shouted, "If you ever tell me to do that again I will kill you!"

"Point proven." Fabian smiled.

"What about…" I said as I continued scrolling , "Oh, 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days! It's perfect! It had a lot of comedy and enough mushy stuff so maybe…"

I started to cuddle closer to him and he tightened his grip around me.

"I like it already." He smiled kissing the top of my head.

All the crap that Patricia has thrown at me instantly melted away. I let all my fears and all my pain just escape me because right now the only thing that matters is him.

**Yes, this one is shorter than the other chap but hey, that's life! Hope you like!**


End file.
